¡Mírame!
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: Anotaciones escritas en el diario de un habitante de la casa Vocaloid. ¿Qué puedes hacer para confesar tu amor a alguien que ni siquiera nota tu ausencia?


_Mi segundo fanfic, qué nervios :s u.u'_

 _Antes de que leas, quiero confesarte un vergonzoso secreto u.u'_

 _... Vocaloid no me pertenece, ni sus canciones ni ningún personaje u.u'''_

 _Ahora sí, puedes leer :s_

* * *

2:30 am. Desperté por unos fuertes ruidos que venían de la sala. No fue difícil adivinar quién había sido, ya que la voz de Luka es inconfundible. Bueno, eso y el ruido que hace su apestoso atún al ser azotado con tanta fuerza. He escuchado ese golpe tantas veces que ha llegado a ser algo tristemente familiar. A ese golpe le siguió un quejido igualmente conocido, una voz grave y un poco quebrada debido al golpe. Casi pude imaginar al horrible pescado gigante impactando la espalda de Gakupo-sempai. Pobre. Me gustaría que dejara de humillarse así, pero no entiende; a veces, cuando paso por la cocina sin que nadie note mi presencia puedo escucharlo decirle a Kaito que no le importa que Luka sea tan agresiva.

\- Su actitud yandere es lo más excitante que haya visto.

Es lo que más repite... Bueno, eso y algunos otros comentarios de sus _otros_ atributos.

Aún así, creo que eso no es razón para que tenga que soportar esas humillaciones y malos tratos. Después de todo, él siempre es un caballero. Atento, amable, siempre preocupándose más por nosotros que por sí mismo. Como el día que casi se fue a los golpes con un sujeto que dijo que yo no tengo talento y que si no fuera por Len, yo no hubiera podido llegar a ningún lugar. Si no le hizo nada a ese tipo, fue sólo porque Kaito lo detuvo y le dijo que no vale la pena.

Esa noche, yo seguía muy triste, porque creía que ese muchacho tenía razón. Estaba encerrada en mi habitación sin hacer nada en realidad, sólo tratando de escribir una nueva canción, pero no me salían más que notas redundantes y sin ninguna gracia. Frustrada, había hecho mi cuaderno a un lado sintiendo la desesperación anudándose en mi garganta y tratando de salir por mis ojos cuando escuché unos tímidos golpes en la puerta.

- _... Largo._

\- _... Rin-chan, ¿Te sientes bien?_

Me sentí paralizada justo donde estaba. Había esperado que fuera Len, tal vez Meiko, ni siquiera había imaginado que el portador de una voz tan hipnótica pudiera buscarme, mucho menos preocuparse por mi después de tantas horas.

Abrí la puerta y lo dejé pasar. Al verme tan triste, sonrió y me alborotó el cabello diciendo que la opinión de otros no debía importarme, ya que soy una persona increíble y siempre habrá otros que quieran hacerme creer lo contrario para hacerme sentir mal por tenerme envidia. Esas fueron sus palabras.

Esa noche pude sentirme mejor y entendí que no debo molestarme por lo que otros digan de mí y no debo darles la importancia que no merecen.

 _... No debo darles a otros la importancia que no merecen..._

Si él me enseñó eso, ¿Por qué no puede aplicarlo también?

Día tras día está detrás de ella, ofreciendo regalos, tratando de robar un beso, un abrazo, un poco de atención. Todos lo ven como un juego, un chiste. Algo de lo que se puedan reír.

Pero yo no.

Porque me duele ver lo mal que él se siente por su culpa. Porque me duele ver que aunque sonríe, se ríe y hace como que no pasa nada, hay tardes enteras en las que se encierra en su habitación sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Dice que está cansado cuando voy a buscarlo. Una vez logré hacerlo salir diciendo que necesitaba ayuda en una tarea de matemáticas sólo para poder verlo, pero se veía muy mal, triste y se movía con cierta dificultad. No supe qué pasó, porque una noche antes todos habían ido a una fiesta y Len, Miku y yo tuvimos que quedarnos en casa porque no podíamos entrar en esa fiesta. Supuse que ella lo había vuelto a golpear y quizá esa vez sí lo había lastimado.

Y no la culpo. Despues de todo, ¿Quién no se aburriría de tener un acosador personal a todas horas del día? ¿Por qué Gaku se comporta así?

Bueno, no importa. Tengo que volver a dormir. Creí que podría seguir escribiendo pero ya se me están volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Además, mañana tengo que grabar la última canción que escribí.

~~ _Al día siguiente_ ~~

Desperté temprano, aunque aún tengo mucho sueño por no haber podido dormir lo suficiente anoche. Hoy será un día importante, la canción que grabaré será una declaración muy especial.

Después de desayunar y hacer todas esas cosas que no vale la pena plasmar en mi pequeño diario, salí al jardín por la tarde buscando mi árbol de naranjas.

Justo antes de llegar a mi rincón especial, pude ver una silueta blanca sentada en un rincón bajo un espeso árbol de roble que sólo está colocado ahí para dar sombra. No sabía si acercarme o mantener mi distancia.

 _¿Qué tal si quiere estar sólo? ¿Y si está ahí precisamente para que no lo molesten?_

\- Hola, senpai. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

De pronto ya estaba inclinada junto a él. A veces odio mi desafortunada capacidad para hacer las cosas sin pensar. Al notar mi presencia, cerró rápidamente un pequeño cuaderno que tenía en su regazo y me miró... Aún ahora sigo sin saber si de verdad estaba sonrojado o sólo fue un efecto de la sombra.

\- ¿Esto? Oh, nada.

\- ¿Estas escribiendo algo? Debe ser un diario secreto, como el mío -dije con un tono pícaro, un poco burlón, cosa que lo hizo reír.

\- No, claro que no es ningún diario. No me animaría a escribir mis secretos en un lugar donde cualquiera pueda encontrarlos. ¿Qué tal si alguien lee el tuyo y descubre tus verdades incómodas?

Me reí.

\- Por eso es "secreto", nadie sabe de él... Bueno, nadie más que yo.

\- Oh, pero ahora yo también ya lo sé, y yo soy alguien.

\- Puede ser... Pero no corro peligro. A ti se te olvida todo, de seguro para mañana ya no recordarás lo que te dije.

\- ... Eres muy mala. Una jovencita como tú no debería burlarse así de las personas.

\- ¿Una jovencita como yo?... Bueno, ya ves lo que dicen de la juventud de hoy, anciano. No tenemos control.

\- ... Sí, en verdad eres cruel. Sabes hacer sentir muy mal a la gente.

Trataba de sonar serio, pero hasta a mí me hacía gracia la forma en la que se aguantaba la risa.

\- Está bien, está bien. Ya dime qué tenías ahí.

\- Bueno... Es un secreto.

\- ¿Estás escribiendo alguna canción?

\- ... Me atrapaste, es una canción.

\- ¿Por qué quieres que sea un secreto?

\- Porque... Bueno... No es buena y prefiero esperar a terminarla antes de alardear.

\- Bueno, pues yo ya quiero escucharla. Creo que será muy buena de cualquier manera, todas tus canciones son muy buenas.

Sonrió. Curvó sus tiernos labios en uno de esos hermosos arcos que es capaz de contagiarme sin siquiera esforzarse en hacerlo.

\- Gracias, Rin. Eres muy amable al decir eso.

\- Oh, ¿No acababas de decir que soy muy cruel y mala?

\- Ah... Creo que lo había olvidado.

No pude evitar reír, pero luego recordé que iba a grabar algo especial y que él debía estar presente, así que me puse un poco más seria.

\- Oye... ¿Hoy harás algo importante?

\- Pues hoy sólo tengo que ir a entrenar, pero aún tengo un par de horas libres. ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno... -me obligué a no ponerme nerviosa, tragué saliva y traté de hablar sin tartamudear- Voy a grabar una canción, y... Pues...

\- ¿Estás invitándome a verte cantar?

\- Sí... Pero si no quieres ir, está bien. Entiendo…

\- No, me encantaría. No me lo perdería por nada, Rinny.

 _Rinny_... Len suele decirme así, al igual que Meiko, Miku, Oliver y Kaito. La diferencia entre ellos y Gakupo es que sólo él puede hacer que mi corazón acelere su pulso al pronunciarlo de esa forma tan despreocupada.

\- Bien, yo te aviso.

Sin decir más para no ponerme más nerviosa y evitar que me sudaran aún más las manos, me levanté y decidí regresar por donde había llegado. Hasta olvidé que quería recoger un par de naranjas.

~ _Algunas horas después_ ~

Aún me tiemblan las manos y tengo ganas de gritar, pero no puedo hacerlo. Ya no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo. Sólo quiero dormir, pero creo que escribir me servirá.

Hace unas horas, estaba muy emocionada y nerviosa, podía sentir cómo mi corazón enviaba sangre a mis orejas, podía sentirlas palpitar. Mis manos sudaban y yo no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro.

No lo había encontrado y le había pedido a Len que fuera a buscarlo. Cuando me preguntó por qué quería que Gakupo-senpai estuviera aquí, sólo le dije que quería que me diera su opinión... Tú sabes, para mejorar en mis próximas canciones y poder cambiarle a ésta algo que estuviera mal. Él me dijo que mi canción es perfecta así como está, pero yo insistí en que le dijera que ya iba a empezar.

Cuando máster me dijo que ya era hora de empezar, suspiré. No me quedaba otra y tuve que entrar al estudio. Mientras me quitaba la diadema y me acomodaba los audífonos, la puerta se abrió y él entró. Nos separaba una gruesa hoja de cristal, así que no pude escuchar nada, pero por su mirada y su actitud pude entender que se estaba disculpando por interrumpir o por llegar tarde.

Bueno, no me importó. No pude reprimir mi sonrisa y aunque sentía que me moría al escuchar una voz haciendo una cuenta regresiva indicando el tiempo que quedaba antes de comenzar y aunque sentía que mi corazón me explotaría en mil pedazos en el pecho cuando comenzaron los primeros acordes, el ver su mirada tranquila y su sonrisa tranquila, hicieron que pudiera calmarme lo suficiente como para poder cantar sin desafinar.

 _ **Escúchame, ¿Me das unos minutos?  
Sé que estas muy ocupado, lo siento  
pero aunque sólo sea un momento,  
hablemos por favor  
¿Qué podría yo hacer? ¿Qué podríamos hacer?  
Etto... ¿Quieres jugar? Jugemos **__**shiritori**_ _ **  
Shiritoril... Iritorim, lo siento quede última...  
¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer algo?  
Etto... Yo... Sólo agua...**_

 _ **Tus ojos se separaron del monitor  
yo solo disimulo desesperadamente  
me siento tonta cuando me miras...  
Siento que no puedo hablar**_

 _ **...¿Qué debo hacer?  
Seguramente ya lo sabes  
no podré decírtelo de todos modos...  
Quiero decirte lo que siento  
¿Porque es tan doloroso este sentimiento?**_

En algún momento Luka entró. No me di cuenta cuándo fue, porque yo sólo mantenía mi mirada fija en los profundos ojos violeta que también miraban los míos, pero en algún momento pude notar su larga cabellera rosada. Bueno, ¿Qué más da? No le di importancia, ya que todos sabían de mi canción seguramente alguien le había dicho y había querido ir a verme también.

 _ **Escúchame, ¿Me das unos minutos?  
Sé que estas muy ocupado, lo siento  
pero aunque solo sea un momento,  
hablemos por favor  
¿Qué podría yo hacer? ¿Qué podríamos hacer?  
Etto...sabes jugar piedra papel o tijera?**_

 _ **Escojo tijeras  
lo siento este juego es aburrido...  
¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer algo?  
Etto... Yo... Sólo agua...**_

Me puse aún más nerviosa. Gakupo dejó de mirarme, aunque traté de volver a captar su atención, había dejado de mirarme. Yo sólo podía pensar "Gakupo, ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy aquí!" mientras seguía cantando como si no pasara nada.

 _ **Por cierto... ¿Sabes? De repente...  
Lo siento si piensas que esto es ridículo,  
te podría sorprender  
pero... Ya sabes, quería entenderte...  
... ¿Qué debo hacer?  
Seguramente ya lo sabes  
no podré decírtelo de todos modos...  
Quiero decirte lo que siento  
no había sentido nada como esto...**_

 _ **Bueno tú ya sabes ,en realidad yo...  
Yo...yo, yo... Bueno, tú sabes…  
Ah... Yo... Ahh  
Lo siento, espera un segundo...Yo... Yo... Yo... Yo... Tú sabes...**_

 _ **Me gus...**_

No tuve que pensar mucho para darme cuenta de que Luka había atrapado la atención de Gaku. Luka... ¿Por qué tuvo que entrar? Nadie la había invitado, a menos...

¿Por qué está junto a Gakupo? ¿Por qué sonríe? ¿De qué se ríen? ¿A caso mi canción es tan tonta? Espera... ¿Por qué él la abraza y Kaito le da palmadas en la espalda?

No... Por favor no, que humillante...

 _ **Bueno... Yo ¡Ah! Lo siento... Espera un segundo...  
Yo... Yo... Yo... Yo... Tú sabes... Etto... Tú me gus...!  
Tú sabes, yo...te...**_

 _ **Bueno sobre ti...  
Quiero decir acerca de ti...  
me-me-me-me-me-me-me-me-me-me-me  
me-me-me-me-me-me-me-me-me-me...  
me ¡Ah! Lo siento, olvídalo…**_

 _ **NO... ¡Espera!  
Me-me-me-me-me...me-me-me-me-me...me-me-me  
¡Me gustas! ¡Te quiero!**_

Me volví a acomodar la diadema sonriendo como de costumbre. Al salir, traté de seguir sonriendo. Todos se acercaron a felicitarme.

 _Aléjense, sólo quiero saber si a Gakupo le gustó._

Len, Meiko, Kaito, Gumi... Hasta nuestro máster me decían que había estado genial, mi voz sonó adorable, la canción era estupenda, la música era genial, la letra era adorable. Todo había sido perfecto según ellos.

Pero no me importaba.

Porque Gakupo-senpai no estaba ahí para decirme lo adorable, hermosa y genial que habían sido mi canción y mi voz. Porque Gakupo-senpai estaba con Luka detrás de todos ellos, y la estaba abrazando, y ella ya no tenía ese asqueroso pescado en sus manos, y no tratada de azotarlo en su rostro o su espalda.

Cuando por fin todos terminaron de felicitarme, pude alejarme de ellos. Quería salir de ahí, pero justo estando ante la puerta, él me llamó. Quise negarme, sólo salir corriendo y encerrarme en mi habitación o sólo ir a mi árbol y acabar con todas las naranjas... Pero es imposible para mí negarme a esa voz grave. Por desgracia para mí.

\- Rin-chan, eso fue genial. Estuvo muy bien.

\- Gracias.

\- Me sorprende cómo pudiste terminarla en sólo una toma, normalmente a mí me toma más tiempo.

Estuve a punto de responder, pero Luka me ganó la palabra.

\- Oww, es que eres un idiota, amor.

Eso... Eso fue demasiado para mí. Pude sentir cómo mi trabajo escribiendo esa estúpida canción se iba a la basura.

Me obligué a sonreír, cosa a la que al parecer ya me estoy acostumbrando.

\- Oh... ¿Qué? ¿Entonces están juntos?

\- Sí -la sonrisa de Gakupo al responder era aún más dolorosa.

\- Fue justo hace rato.

\- Por eso llegué tan tarde, lo siento.

\- En realidad es mi culpa, yo no sabía que vendría aquí, y... Bueno, lo interrumpí un momento...

\- Sí... ¿Quién diría que serías tú quien finalmente diera el siguiente paso?

Quería irme, una imagen de ellos dos hablando así de cerca, con Luka sonrojándose con cada palabra pronunciada por él y con Gakupo mirándola con esa tierna expresión en los ojos me partía el corazón.

Estaba perdida en mi cabeza tratando de no prestarles atención hasta que por fin Gakupo recordó que yo estaba ahí.

\- ... Pero, dejando eso de lado... Rin, estabas muy inspirada, ¿No? ¿A caso esa canción la escribiste para alguien?

\- Bueno...

\- Oh, sí. También pensé que se la ibas a dedicar a alguien. Rin-chan está enamorada, qué ternura.

\- Bueno... Sí... La escribí pensando en alguien.

\- ¿Puedo saber quién?

\- ... ¿Por qué?

\- ... Bueno... Soy muy chismoso.

\- ... Hum... Quizá después te diga, Gaku.

\- Pero me dices, ¿Eh? Quiero saber.

\- ... Pero dime... ¿Te gustó?

\- Me encantó. Estoy seguro de que a tu enamorado también le va a gustar.

\- Sí... Yo también... Gracias.

Lo demás no importa ya. Salí de ahí diciendo que quería ir a dormir, Meiko sólo se rió diciendo que de seguro yo había escuchado el escándalo de la noche, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Luka, pero Gakupo sólo sonrió como diciéndole "No te preocupes, eso ya pasó".

Me encerré en mi habitación queriendo llorar, pero a los pocos minutos llegó Len. Obviamente lo dejé pasar y seguí actuando natural ante él. No quería preocuparlo.

\- Rin, ¿Estás bien?

Claro que... No es muy fácil engañar al hermano con el que estoy a todas horas del día y que me conoce como a sí mismo.

\- Sólo... Estoy algo cansada.

\- Y no me sorprende, ¡Estás que no te detienes! Escribes canción tras canción. Primero suki kirai, luego Merankorikku, le ayudas a Miku con la letra de Electric angel y ahora esto... En serio estás inspirada.

... Bueno, dije " _No muy fácil._ "

\- Lo sé... Creo que es hora de darme un respiro.

\- Sí, yo también. En serio, debes descansar... Pero, ¿Escribes esas cosas...? ¿Pensando en alguien?

\- Puede ser... -desvió la mirada.

\- ... Bueno, pues espero que sepa apreciar todas las letras que le escribes. -logré reír.

\- Lenny, ¿Estás celoso?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Celoso porque mi hermanita está enamorada? Claro que no, Rin. Sólo... Me preocupo por ti, es todo.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo. Estoy bien.

\- De acuerdo... Entonces me iré, te dejo sola con... Tus naranjas. Descansa, hermanita.

\- Tú también.

Pero sí tenía por qué preocuparse. Porque no estoy bien. Porque me duele el pecho, me duele el golpe que me di en la cara al toparme con la realidad. Gakupo-senpai nunca se va a fijar en mí, después de todo, hay como ocho años de diferencia entre él y yo, ¿Por qué habría de mirarme? Además, ¿Qué tengo yo que le pueda gustar además de una cara bonita y una aguda voz infantil perfecta para cantar estúpidas canciones dulces?

Pero bueno, no importa ya. Supongo que debo ser más realista. Además, no es su culpa. Yo ya sabía que a él le gusta Luka y aún así me ilusioné haciéndome ideas.

Pero era inevitable perderme mirando al cielo, recostada en el jardín o en mi cama, mirando la ventana, e imaginarlo a él a mi lado; ponerme mis audífonos e imaginarlo cantando canciones dulces escritas especialmente para mí; abrazar mi almohada e imaginar que él dormía a mi lado; verlo sonreír e imaginar que ese simple gesto era un sentimiento oculto como los míos.

Pero nada de eso importa ya, porque ahora él está con la persona que ama. Y aunque me duele, espero que al menos ver su felicidad sea suficiente para mí, aunque sea de lejos. Y también espero que ella sepa aprovechar cada minuto que pase a su lado. Cada minuto que yo estaría envidiando, pero sonriendo como de costumbre.

Bueno, es hora de dejar de escribir. Ya no quiero escribir más. Sólo quiero dormir.

* * *

 _Bueno... En mi defensa, la idea me llegó de la nada y sólo escribí sin pensar. Al final pensé "¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué no lo publico?" Y... Helo aquí u.u'_

 _Hasta yo dudo de su calidad, pero bueno :v igual quiero presumir mi fic uwu_


End file.
